Toma mi Mano
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu al fin se da cuenta de sus pensamientos pero... no encuentra la forma de decirlo, y sabe que sus métodos no funcionara... que ara Natsu para declararse?... Drabble :D


**Cortito… pero muy tierno :D **

**Le doy las gracias a todos lo que comentaron mis oneshot, y el primer capitulo de "Secreto de Magos"… de verdad gracias… **

**Toma mi Mano**

El dia en que conocí a Lucy, cuando la salve y vi esa sonrisa junto con un tierno sonrojo, algo dentro de mi, hizo "clic", no lo quise reconocer, por idiota, infantil, testarudo… por ser yo. No me di cuenta que la quería demasiado, tuve que sufrir para saberlo, o mas bien aclararlo.

Tuve que soportar ver como Loke se le acercaba o aparecía, agarrando su mano y coqueteando con ella. Ver como muchos chicos le pedían una cita, también ver a Happy abrazarla. Todo eso y mucho más, me hizo recapacitar, dándome cuenta de cuanto amaba a Lucy.

(Aclaración: a "soportar" natsu se refiere a pegarle a los chicos, enfurecerse, apartar a Lucy, seguirla día y noche… se entiende?)

Tenia decidido confesarme, pero como lo aria?, se que gritárselo no era buena idea, o llegar al gremio y decirle a medio mundo que Lucy era mía, eso tampoco funcionaria, algo mas sutil pero que… luego de pensar en cosas inútiles, escuche una conversación de un par de chicas.

-… enserio?- pregunto una chica de pelo anaranjado

-SII!, no crees que fue muy tierno?- dijo un pelinegra.

-Claro!... que te tome de la mano significa que te quiere mucho- BINGO! Eso tengo que hacer. darle la mano.

Pero estoy seguro que solo recibiré un reclamo de ella, pensando que es una broma. Como hacerlo…si tan solo no me hubiera portado como un idiota desde el principio, quizás esto no hubiera pasado… que puedo hacer. Llegue al gremio completamente metido en mis pensamientos, cuando vi una cabellera rubia hablando alegremente con Jet y Droy, dentro de mi algo reventó, corrí hasta ellos solo ensartándoles un golpe el quijada a cada uno. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a arder queriendo volver a golpearlos pero una mano me dio vuelta. Lucy me miraba muy sorprendida, al verla la rabia que tenia se fue, pero ahora sentía vergüenza.

-Que te pasa Natsu!- me pregunto casi enojada- por que les pegaste?... desde hace unos días estas muy extraño-suspiro- sabes que podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

-Claro… llamare a Happy- mire para todos lados buscándolo, pero su voz me llamo.

-No, solo quiero ir contigo- MIERDA!... ahora si me puse nervioso…pensé- vamos- me tomo de la mano y literalmente me arrastro hasta la salida del gremio, yo estaba sudando frio, desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos no había tenido la oportunidad de estar completamente sola con ella, los nervios me estaban matando.

Pero tengo que ser fuerte, ya se!, tocare el tema, y le diré que es para mi tomarse de las manos, haber si así en otra oportunidad le digo lo que siento… por favor que funcione y que no me rechace, solo se que la quiero… no que la amo pero… nada me dice que ella me quiere de la misma forma, tampoco no quiero arruinar esta amistad.

-Lucy…- hable mas bien tartamudee, mientras caminábamos por la calles de magnolia- que es para ti… tomarse de las manos, para mi es que son muy buenos amigos- fingí inocencia.

-NO!... eso no tiene nada que ver- me reprendió la rubia. Bien! Obtuve la reacción que quería, pensé- tomarse de las manos es…- dijo esto mirando al cielo soñadoramente- que la persona te quiere, pero no de forma amistosa si no que te ama- perfecto eso es lo que siento, dije mentalmente- que puede dar todo de si por ti- yo te protegeré con mi vida, pensé- y si tu le correspondes… también sientes lo mismo…

Algo dentro de mi dijo que podía hacerlo en ese momento, no se si fueron sus palabra, su sonrisa cuando lo dijo o que sentí que me estaba imaginando a mi en esa posición. No lo dude más y me acerque a ella que caminaba con las manos a cada lado, lentamente con mis dedos tome su mano entrelazándolo, sintiendo su calidez. Lucy por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió apretando con delicadeza mi mano, eso me hizo feliz como nunca antes lo había estado, me sorprendió cuanto me alegro. Caminamos tomados de la mano sin decir nada. Cuando ella se acercó mucho mas a mi y apoyo un poco su cara en mi brazo.

-Yo también te amo Natsu- pare de golpe y el instinto me llevo a hacer lo que nunca pensé que haría. Tome su cara entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los de ella, sentí una sensación de mareos por un leve momento. Pero luego disfrute del beso y la cercanía.

**Prov Lucy**

El beso de Natsu fue tan tierno, pero el momento no duro ya que unos gritos detrás de nosotros nos sobresaltaron. Era casi todo el gremio que nos veían con corazones en los ojos, a mi y a Natsu se nos resbalo la gota.

-Al fin te avispas cerebro de lava- insulto Gray al Dragón Slayer, quien en respuesta junto su frente con el pelinegro, insultándose mutuamente.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a mi preguntándome cosas, que respondía a penas. Mire a Natsu que se encontraba tirando fuego por la boca, saltando como un niño y haciendo destrozos… como siempre… pero así lo quiero tal y como es. Por idiota, infantil, testarudo, por ser él… lo amo.

-POR CIERTO LUCY!- me grito el pelirosado, corrió hacia mi quedando frente a frente- Quieres ser mi novia?- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, por instinto me lance abrazarlo.

-Si quiero- le susurre al oído.

-Kya!- gritaron todos al unísono.

**Bueno he aquí el Drabble … no se como quedo pero… lamentablemente será lo último que aga por un tiempo ya que mañana entro a clase TwT que pena pero… no dejare de pensar en cuando poder escribir… ya tengo ideas de como seguir "Secreto de Magos" y el capitulo de "siempre te esperare" solo me falta escribirlo por que tengo todas las ideas… y como es el ultimo lo are… bastante largo así que me demorare un poquito en terminarlo T_T bueno cuídense y dejen sus REVIEWS ¡! Por favor, y así quizá en FALTO A CLASE PARE HACER UN FIC … jjaja eso no pasara pero comente :D porfiss*-* jjaja las quiero!**


End file.
